russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy's Boyfriend
Sandy's Boyfriend is the Philippine teen drama anthology series produced by Viva Television broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Viva-TV Global. It is the first television teen drama anthology in the Philippines made by Viva Television on IBC to be broadcasted in Standard definition and high definition, starring Nadine Lustre in her leading role Sandy Salvador along with AJ Muhlach also top-billed after having already main roles in a teen drama anthology such as 2012 blockbuster films like My Sandy in a Boyfriend from Viva Films while AJ already in the lead roles of the explosive teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy. The series known as it combined the elements of drama anthology and comedy as the romantic teen drama anthology every Sunday afternoon. The drama anthology series had memorable AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre in their love team and as the lead stars of the series. The teen drama anthology series also made Nadine Lustre is now have the box office queen. Each episode is based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. According to MTRCB, The series is Rated SPG (which in this case strong themes (T) and sexual content (S)), the different on that the teen drama anthology series. Production The show confirmed that it would be into a television drama anthology to be directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, who is also director the top-rating daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which top-billed by the love team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Earlier reports claimed that AJ Muhlach would be Lustre's lead actor with Nadine Lustre. It is under the prouction of Viva Family Entertainment producing teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend managed by Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. that projects in produced by Viva Television for IBC include the top-rating dramas Esperanza, My Family Xyriel, top-rating comedy show Wapak and Petra's Panniest, the popular and top-rating game shows Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link and the top-rating reality talent search show Born to be a Star. Sypnosis Sandy's Boyfriend is a story of Sir Manuel Yap (AJ Muhlach) is the man offices and boy in his girlfriend to going on the House Island Office located at the island of Batangas City to meeting his Joel Acosta (Mario Maurer). Sandy Salvador (Nadine Lustre) is a young girl in her boyfriend who is Sandy for a high school with her mother Sandy's Mom (Jodi Sta. Maria) and Sandy to do her uniform, dress and pants for the young girls in a make-up and boys going to School Academy of Island located at island of Batangas City in the teachers of her young students. Cast 'Main cast' *Nadine Lustre as Sandy Salvador *AJ Muhlach as Sir Manuel Yap 'Supporting cast' *Mario Maurer as Joel Acosta *Jodi Sta. Maria as Sandy's mom *Aki Torio as Macky Gil *Xyriel Manabat as Metya Ramos *Gerald Pesigan as Boyon Remiro *Janella Salvador as Katy Salvador *DJ Durano as Andrew Soriano *Imee Schweighart as Celie Alonzo *Alfred Vargas as Jason Avaldo *Sofia Andres as Agnes Reyes *Cogie Domingo as Dennis Quizon *Angelu de Leon as Maria Seguldo 'Guest cast' *MM Magno as Russel *MJ Magno as Vinny List of Sandy's Boyfriend episodes 'Season 1' Reception 'Ratings' The much-awaited teen drama anthology series Sandy's Boyfriend garnered a 26.1% household rating in a viewership (Total Philippines=Urban+Rural Households), considerly high for a Sudnay teen drama anthology and dominated its rival competitor GMA's Teen Gen with 9.6% and ABS-CBN's Luv U which only got 6.9% according to a data released by Kantar Media. Meanwhiole, Sandy's Boyfriend's ratings became a huge hit in the #1 teen drama anthology on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings in the strongest top spot in viewer ratings. The No.1 trending topic worldwide on micro-blogging site Twitter. 'Program developments' After Viva-TV relaunched the exclusive behind-the-scenes for Esperanza, My Family Xyriel and Born to be a Star on IBC, Sandy's Boyfriend also aired its exclusive interviews of the love-team AJ and Nadine along with the crew. Soundtrack The Sandy's Boyfriend OST self-titled soundtrack album was released under Vicor Music. #If We Fall in Love (Yeng Constantino) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Nadine Lustre #The Greatest Gift of All (Michelle Wright) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Baka Sakali (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach #In Love with You (Kotaru feat. Aya) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Sweet Dream (Jang Nara) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Everyday at the Bus Stop (J-Pop) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #Brave Vibration (Anna Tsuchiya) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #If (DDR) (Dave Aude Remix) (Colette) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #All My Love (kors k feat ЯIRE) (DDR) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #For All of My Life (For Real) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre See also * Viva-TV to producing star-studded prime time * Sandy's Boyfriend goes Mall Tour * Palabra de Mujer beats rival telenovela * Viva-TV telenovela-asianovela this 2013 * The third network in Kapinoy viewers * IBC to Launch Kapinoy National TV Ratings * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links * Official Site * Sandy's Boyfriend on Facebook * Sandy's Boyfriend on Twitter * Sandy's Boyfriend on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television series Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts